In traditional radio frequency (RF) architecture, the matching network is fixed, i.e., once selected and produced, it is unchangeable. However, today's communication terminals have stepped into an era of multi-mode and multi-band, with the working band becoming increasingly higher and higher. For example, the working band of WIFI has reached 5 Hz, and that of 4G has reached 2.6 GHz. Furthermore, the communication bandwidth is also broadening continuously. For example, the bandwidth range of 5G will has approached 1 GHz, and the communication bandwidth range of 4G has approached 200 MHz. While in a communication circuit with high band and large bandwidth, using only one set of matching networks to undertake the tuning of all working frequency points is a very difficult task. Meanwhile, in the frequency division duplex mode (FDD), a critical non-linear unit applied in the RF path, the duplexer, will also make the system RF loads more non-convergent, thus increasing the tuning difficulty. If the traditional fixed matching mode is insisted, then the final performance will be a result of a balance among each frequency point/working state, and thus cannot achieve the optimum performance. It is worth mentioning that the RF performance of the system (for example, transceiving performance) will directly affect the user experience and the terminal's endurance. Therefore, adjustable matching network technologies would be necessitated to replace the traditional fixed matching network, enabling the network to adaptively adjust values of the matching networks based on different working conditions, and finally achieving the optimum performance at various frequency points under various working conditions.